salvatore?
by thestefansalvatorelover
Summary: edward leavs bella, her parents tells her she's adopted and she meets her brothers. but there is still danger out there for her will edward come back or will there be someone else ?
1. Chapter 1

The story begins after edward leaves bella in new moon. It has been a month since the cullens left and bella has been nothing but depressed.

One day when she walked down to the kitchen, she saw her mom sitting there with her dad.

Bella: mom what are you doing here ?

Renee: and hey to you too

Bella: sorry (she went and hugged her mom) I was just surprised

Renee: it's ok bells

Bella: so what's up (she looked at her dad) you're not sending me away are you

Charlie: no not exactly we just need to tell you something

Bella: what is it

Renee: Bella you're adopted

Bella: I'M WHAT

Charlie: no Renee that wasn't the right way to say it

Renee: okay I adopted you

Bella: so dad is my real dad

Charlie: yeah bells

Bella: but I don't get it why would you give me away (she looked at her dad)

Charlie: I didn't it's only Renee who adopted you

Bella: what

Charlie: bells I'll tell you something now that you'll probably freak about

Bella: ok what is it

Charlie: bells I'm a vampire

Bella: (she laughed) no you're not

Charlie: yes I am

Bella: fine prove it

Charlie: ok … Renee

Renee: yeah I'm on it (she vent to every window and rolled down the curtains)

Charlie: good

Renee: (when she was done she vent over to Charlie) are you sure you want to show her this

Charlie: yeah I'm sure she needs to know (he took his ring of and stroked her cheek)

Bella: wait …


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I own nothing :-) **

"wait" Bella looked at her father and then at her mom.

"what is it bells" Charlie looked away from Renee and looked at his daughter

"you still love mom don't you" she asked quiet hopping that it wasn't something they where pretending to do

"yeah I do" Charlie smiled at Renee and gave her a small kiss on the cheek

"and I love you Charlie " she kissed Charlie's cheek as well and then hugged him

"then why did you get a divorce" Bella asked looking a little hurt about it, she couldn't believe that her parents would do something like this to her.

"we didn't. I never loved Phil your dad compeled him into loving me" Renee said still hugging Charlie tight

"what, and what is compeling" Bella asked a little confused

"first of we did it to protect Renee, and second it's a vampire thing" he said and stopped hugging renee

I still don't believe you with the whole vampire thing" she looked at him and then went to the kitchen counter and sat down on it

"okay are you ready" he went over to the window and took a hold on the curtain

"what are you…" Bella asked getting a little nervous now

"shh" Renee said as she came over to Bella and stood next to where she was sitting, bella saw her dad lift the curtain up a little and put his arm in the sunlight, she let out a scream when she saw his arm burning (**like in TVD**)

"DAD" she was about to run to him but her mom stopped her, she saw that Charlie had let the curtain fall again and that he was making his way over to them

"here you go honey" Renee gave Charlie his ring again

"thanks sweetie" he took the ring on and looked at bella "do you believe me now?" he looked at Bella

"yeah just don't do that again" sshe had a tear rolling down her cheek because she had been so scared

"I would never" he went and hugged her and kissed her hair

"good, but mom you aren't a vampire" she turned and looked at her mom "then what are you because you're not human either"

"Well that's the funny thing I'm….."

**What is Renee ?**

**To be continued…. **


	3. Chapter 3

**i own nothing :-)**

"Well that's the funny thing I'm….." Renee looked at Charlie and then at Bella "I'm a witch"

" seriously you're a witch" she looked at her parents kind of scared that one of them could hurt her or would hurt her

"yeah but your father are going to change me when I have my next birthday"

"but what about me" she looked at her mom and then her dad "am I going to be changed as well"

"yeah you are but it's not me who will change you" he looked at Bella and then he walked into the living room . Bella looked at her mom

"what does he mean?" Renee looked at the floor and suddenly her dad came in again

" okay bells I … we have kept something else from you" when he said that two boys came walking into the kitchen.

"who are they" she asked pointing at the boys, one of them took a step forward and extended his hand for Bella to shake

"I'm Damon Salvatore" Bella looked at him a little and then shook his hand, Damon smiled and let go of her hand "and this is my little brother Stefan"

"hey nice to finally meet you" he extended his hand and Bella shook it

"what do mean finally?" she asked as she let go of his hand

"I mean …" Bella could see that Stefan looked over at Damon for help but he just shook his head, then he looked to her father, but he just looked at Renee and then at Bella

"honey these two young boys here is your brothers" Bella went into shock, she couldn't believe it she had brothers, and they where handsome at the same time "Bella are you okay"

"are you seriously telling me that I have 2 brothers that I never knew of" she looked at her dad and then her mom "but are they're your sons or dads or are they adopted as well" she asked confused

"they are your brothers on your father's side, it's your fathers sons" she said and looked at Bella

"what" she asked confused

"they were born 150 years ago, just like you" Charlie said and looked at his daughter

"WHAT" she screamed "I'm not 150 years old I'm only 18" she said in a more calm voice

"You don't look like it but every time you turned 15 I got a witch to cast a spell over you so you would forget and you would turn into a new born baby again" he said and looked down

"wait" she looked at her brothers "so your vampires both of you"

"yeah I would be a shame to say that we weren't" Stefan said and took a step forward and opened his arms so she could hug him

" omg I have brothers" then she ran into his arms and hugged him tight

"common Damon join the hug " Stefan said and then Damon came over to them and joined the hug

"one more thing" Charlie said and looked at his daughter "we're moving"


	4. Chapter 4

**i own nothing :-)**

"we're moving" Charlie said and looked at his daughter

"you're kidding me right" she said and looked at her dad " what about Jake"

" I don't want you to be around him anymore" he said and walked out of the kitchen

" daddy say what" she said as she followed him into the living room

" I don't want your near Jake anymore he's a sworn enemy of our kind" he said and looked at her

"what is he?" she asked a little scared now

"he's a werewolf" he said and walked into the kitchen again

"he's a what" she said and followed him again

"a werewolf but not the kind that your brothers know" he said and looked at the two boys

"what do you mean it's not the kind that we know?" Damon asked confused while he looked at Charlie

"the werewolf's down in la push is another kind they can change whenever they want" Charlie said and walked out of the kitchen with Renée on his tail leaving Bella, Stefan and Damon in the kitchen they were quiet for some minutes when suddenly Stefan turned and looked at Bella

"so that Jake guy he's your boyfriend ?" he asked while walking around in the kitchen

"eww no. He's my best friend " she said now it was Damons turn to ask

"so are there any boyfriends or" he asked standing next to her he looked at her and saw her looking down with tears running down her cheeks "hey hey why are you crying"

"I had a boyfriend he was a vampire" she looked up at him and cried harder

"hey what happen did someone kill him or " he asked holding her in his arms, Stefan came over to them and stood next to them

"no…. he left" she said

" HE WHAT " both Stefan and Damon almost screamed

"he left ….to protect me… from his world….. but not only…was it him who left …..it was his whole family… and that includes ….my best friend…. his sister" her knees became weak and she sat on the floor now in both of the boys arms and cried so hard that she couldn't even speak are breath right.

"shh relax Bell breath" Damon told her and she took some deep breaths and relaxed a little

"if we ever see that ex of yours he's dead, nobody hurts or sister" Stefan said and took her chin in his hands and made her look at him "because we love her" Bella let a tear fall "no why are you crying now honey"

"Stef I think it's happy tears" Damon said and looked at Stefan, they both looked at Bella and she nodded


	5. Chapter 5

"Stef I think it's happy tears" Damon said and looked at Stefan, they both looked at Bella and she nodded

"I love you guys even thought I just meet you I fell like you have always been by my side" she said and hugged them both close to her just then her parents came into the kitchen again

"Charlie look how sweet" Renée said and giggled

"oh please mom stop it" Bella said and laughed

"so you told them about Edward" Charlie asked Bella while walking over to her.

"yeah I …. Wait you knew he was a vampire" bella asked her father

"he was a WHAT" he yelled the last part at her and lifted her up from the floor

" I guess you didn't …. He was a cold one" she said and walked over to her mom and hide behind her

"well that explains the scar on your wrist" he said walking over to her gripping her wrist and showing it to the brothers

"HE BITE YOU" Stefan yelled

"no another cold one named James did" she said and turned to walk out of the room when suddenly Damon was in front of her blocking her way

"no you don't and I want to know where you last saw that James guy" he took a hold on her arms

"he's dead you can't do anything to him, Edward killed him and sucked the venom out of my body before I could change" she said and she could fell the tears running down her cheeks "he didn't want me to become a vampire he thought that he was a monster and that he didn't have a soul. He didn't want me to become a monster" more tears came down her cheeks as she spoke. " and know I'm going to be turned into one even thought he didn't want me to" she cried harder and she felt a pair of arms go around her and pull her into a hug she looked up and saw her mom and cried harder

"oh honey shh just let it" Renée said to her

" mom it hurts so much" she cried out while her mom hold her close to her

"I know honey I know" she was holding her daughter as close to her as she could while she cried after an hour Bella fell asleep in her mom arms, Renée looked and Charlie "I think you should take her to bed"

"of course" he walked up to Renée and lifted Bella so he was carrying her bridal style he walked upstairs to her room with everyone following he laid her down on her bed and kissed her head "good night princess" he walked over to the door and took Renée's hand and kissed it come on lets go to bed boys you can sleep downstairs or here in Bella's room" he looked at the boys

"I think we'll stay up here and keep an eye on her if that's okay dad" Stefan said looking at Bella

"of course it's ok I'll see you in the morning good night" he said while walking out the door with Renée


	6. Chapter 6

"of course it's ok I'll see you in the morning good night" he said while walking out the door with Renée

Next morning Bella woke up with her head on someone's shoulder and someone's arm around her waist she looked up and saw that it was Damon's shoulder she was laying on and that it was Stefan's arm around her waist she smiled to herself. She tangled her way out of Stefan's arms and stood up, she looked at them and thought that she was lucky to have a pair of brothers like them, she walked out of her room and down to the kitchen where she saw her mom making breakfast

"morning mom" she kissed her moms cheek and then sat down on the kitchen table

"morning bells" her mom looked at her and then down to her wrist " so where is your brothers"

"they're still sleeping" she said and looked down "wait" she looked up and then looked at her mom "vampires don't sleep do they"

"no cold one doesn't but…."

"Dad and my brothers does" Bella smiled at her mom "mom?" she looked down

"yeah bells what's up" Renee asked her daughter

"do you love me as your own " she asked and looked at her mother

"oh Bella of course I do" Renee walked over to Bella and helped her down from the table "I love you very very much and to tell you the truth it was me who changed you into a baby 18 years ago" she said it while looking her in the eyes

"oh mom" she hugged her mom and cried a little

" shh Bella" Renee hugged her daughter closer to her

" I love you mom" Bella said and pulled away from her mom

" I love you too bells" they hugged again

"what about Damon and Stefan" Bella still hugging her mom

" I love them as my own as well" Renee answered, suddenly she let go of Bella, she turned around and looked out the window "I don't like this"

"what is it mom" Bella asked suddenly nervous about what was happening

"there is another witch in forks Bella and she's on her way here" Renee said suddenly Charlie, Damon and Stefan where in the kitchen with them

"what do you mean there is a witch here I have lived here for 18 years and I haven't seen one" Charlie said while looking at his wife

"she just got her full powers some days ago I can feel her present she's at the door" they heard the doorbell ring "now bella you know her she's here to talk to you so go open the door now" Renee said and looked at her daughter

"ok but who is it" bella asked and slowly walked to the door

"her name is …."


	7. Chapter 7

"her name is …."

Bella opened the door and was shocked by who she saw, there on her front porch stood Angela Weber one of her friends from school and she had tears running down her cheeks

"omg Angela what happened" she took a step outside and hugged her friend

" I killed them Bella I killed them" Angela cried harder into Bella's shoulder

"what who did you kill" she pulled away from the hug and looked at her friend

" my parents and brothers" Bella looked at her friend shocked

"what how did you.."

"it wasn't her " Bella turned and looked at her brothers and parents

"then who was it" she asked while looking at her family

" a vampire named Kathrin Pierce" Bella looked at Angela then her family and then Angela again

" I knew that there was something of about you Charlie, you're a vampire as well" Angela said while looking at Charlie

" Angela how do you know about vampires" Bella asked her friend now nervous about their future she knew from the Cullen's that a human who knew about vampires where going to get killed

" I'm a witch Bella my mom told me about vampires and werewolves, and things like that"

"did you know about thee Cullen's then" she asked while leading Angela inside of the house and to the living room

"know what about them Bella" Angela asked her while sitting down on the couch

"that they where vampires?" she looked at her

"WHAT" Angela was standing now looking at Bella like she was a freak "are you seriously telling me that your ex-boyfriend and his family was vampires"

"yes I thought you knew"

"no I didn't know but that doesn't make sense a witch can fell when she is near a vampire" Angela said while sitting down on the couch again

"yeah but the Cullen's are what you could call a cold one, they are different from my father and brothers"

"wait the two handsome guys over there is your brothers" Angela whispered to her

" yeah why" she looked at Angela

" the one with black hair is he single"

"ANGELA"

"what he's hot"

"yeah and a vampire but fine. Damon come here" Damon walked to them and smiled to his sister

"yes dear sister of mine you called"


	8. Chapter 8

"yes dear sister of mine you called"

" Bella don't "

" Stefan you to over here now " Bella said to him in a commanding voice, he walked over to the couch slowly a little scared of his sister.

" wow you're the smallest of you 3 but you can still command them around" Charlie said while looking at his daughter impressed

"that's because I have them wrapped around my little finger just like you daddy"

"come on Renee that was her way to tell us to get out of the room" he stood op from the chair he was sitting an helped Renee up from hers and then they walked out

"wow you're good" Angela said to her with a smile

"I know" they high fived "now back to what we were talking about Angela"

"I knew I couldn't get out of it" she took a deep breath " it is your brothers "

"dang it okay Damon any girlfriend I should know about" she asked

"no there is no one" he said and looked down

"hey what happened" she asked now concerned about her brothers

" It was nothing excuse me" he walked out of the room and out of the house

"what happened Stefan" both girls looked at Stefan

" had to kill his girlfriend a girl he loved very much" the girls looked at each other and then Stefan "she was a vampire and she got bitten by a werewolf" Angela gasped and Bella looked confused between her and Stefan

"why did he have to kill her because of that" she asked confused

"honey when a werewolf bite a vampire it's like poison to them" Angela answered her and looked down "she must have been in a lot of pain"

"she was that's why he killed her" Stefan looked down

"omg" it came from both girls they were kind of shocked about what he had done

"so he did it for a good reason" Angela said and looked out of the window "can I go talk to him"

"sure" Angela walked out of the house and when she had closed the door Bella turned to Stefan and looked at him "what about you any girlfriend I should know about"

"yeah actually there is her name is Elena and she's a human"


	9. Chapter 9

"yeah actually there is her name is Elena and she's a human"

"brother say what"

"elena she's human"

"but don't you drink human blood"

"no I actually drink animal blood, Damon and dad drinks human"

"oh…..wait what"

"yeah but only from blood bags and you know that Stefan" they turned and saw Charlie standing in the doorway

" I know that dad" he smiled and then looked at Bella " just wanted to scare bells"

"funny you idiot" she said and looked down

"bells I don't know why you would think I would kill people"

"I don't know why I thought so dad I'm sorry about that" she walked up to her father and hugged him

"it's okay bells and I have been drinking from your mother these last two days" she pulled away and looked at him then she screamed and ran up the staircase to her room where she locked the door and closed the window and rolled the curtain down, then she walked into her clothed and sat down and began to cry, about two minutes after she heard someone knock on her door but she just ignored it and cried harder.

" Bella honey come on open the door" it was her mom but Bella still just sat there crying harder.

"we need to break down the door she won't open it so Damon"

"I'm on it" after that she hears a cracking noise and then there was a silent moment "she's in the clothed" she was holding her breath and when the door opened she screamed as hard as she could and tried to run out of her clothed when someone pulled her to their body and hold her there

"what have you done to make her this scared" she knew exactly who it was that was holding her it was Angela

"I just told her that I have been drinking from Renee these past two days" her dad said in a quiet voice

"Charlie that's the stupidest thing you can tell her, come here honey let's get you outside so you can get some fresh air" Angela said while pulling Bella outside of the room and down the staircase "Renee can you make some hot chocolate to Bella"

" Yeah of course sweetie" and then all she heard was the door closing and then she felled the cooled air hitting her face and she relaxed

"want to talk about it honey" Angela asked concerned about her friend

"no it just…"

"Bella omg I saw what happen and came as fast as I could"


	10. Chapter 10

"Bella omg I saw what happen and came as fast as I could"

There standing in front of her was none other than Alice Cullen

"Alice what are you doing here" she said a little angry but at the same time happy to see her friend again

"I saw it all happen Bella and I'm so sorry I left you, but Edward wouldn't let me stay I'm sorry I really am" she said not looking at Bella because she was so ashamed over herself and her family

"so you didn't want to leave me"

"no even Edward didn't want to leave you. He thought that if we left you would have a normal life become old with a husband and kids and grandchildren. But he thought wrong"

" MARY ALICE CULLEN !" all three of the girls looked behind Alice and saw none other than the rest of the Cullen family standing there and leading them where Edward and it was also him who had shout at Alice, suddenly Bella was pushed behind someone " I see you have found someone new to protect you bella" her brothers let out a growl

"stop you two" she said and walked in front of her brothers " it's good to see you all again I would like to introduce you all to my brothers" she looked at her brothers and then took their hands and looked back at the Cullen's " this is Stefan and Damon Salvatore my big brothers, Damon and Stefan this is the Cullen family Carlisle and his wife Esme and their kids Emmett and his wife Rosalie, Jasper and his wife Alice and Edward."

"Jasper as in Whitlock?" Bella looked at Damon a little shocked that he knew Jasper's human name

"how do you know that Damon" she asked her brother

"we were in the war together back in 1863. But they said he just disappeared"

"I was changed by a cold one named Maria" they all looked at jasper

"you know there's different types of vampires" Bella asked him

"yeah and I knew your dad was one, he just couldn't remember me from back then"

"that's right you always came to our house when you had a break from the war. Why didn't I recognize you before now" Charlie asked

"I actually doesn't know why you didn't recognized me before now but I know the thing about bella"

"What do you know about me" she asked scared now that he knew about the hole vampire thing

"why suddenly so nervous bells" he asked with a smirk

"Jazz be nice to her" Damon said and then began to laugh

"this is not funny Damon" she said and looked at him and then looked at Angela who stood next to Damon and angela slapped him and the arm

"aww"

"then stop teasing you sister" she said with a smile


	11. Chapter 11

they all went inside the house and sat down in the living room the first one to break the silence was Carlisle

"so what is it that jasper know and isn't telling ? "

"oh its nothing" Bella answered fast

"Bells you where a bad liar back when we last saw you and you're still a bad liar now" Emmett said while looking at her

"it's just that my father is a vamp and brothers is vamps my mother is a witch and so is Angela. I'm actually over 150 years but I'm not a vamp so I'm going to be changed into one"

"WHAT" Edward shouted as he stood up "you can't be serious. I won't let you go through 3 days pain just to be a monster."

" Edward…." Esme tried to stop him

"no I won't let her" he ran out of the house

" what just happen" Damon asked while looking at the door that Edward just ran out of

" he's still in love with Bella" they all turned and looked at Stefan

"excuse me what " she looked at her brother and then back at the Cullen's

"go talk to him Bella seriously, I know how I felt when found out about me she didn't want to talk to me. Go" Bella ran out of the room and then outside where she found Edward sitting on the porch

"you heard didn't you" she asked while she sat next to him

"yeah I did" he looked down she took her finger and laid it under his chin and lifted his head up so he looked at her

" is it true" she asked and looked him in the eyes

"I never stopped I just wanted to protect you" he leaned in and they kissed when they pulled away he looked at her and saw her tears "hey don't cry okay"  
>" it's happy tears Edward"<p>

"I love you bells" he looked into her eyes

"I love you too" and they kissed again then they heard someone open the door and they flew away from each other

"so are you back together or" Emmett asked as he looked at them

"Emmett go away " they both said and looked at each other then Emmett

"okay okay I'll just leave now let you two love birds have some peace "

"Emmett "

"Coming Rosie" he closed the door again and Edward looked at Bella and kissed her again

"I love you forever I just don't want you to go troughed this pain to become a vampire Bella "


	12. Chapter 12

"I love you forever I just don't want you to go troughed this pain to become a vampire Bella " Edward said while looking her deep in Bella's eyes

"I won't be in pain, I think. Let's go ask my father" she stood up and held her hand out for him, he took it and stood up they walked inside to the living room where everyone were. "dad we have a question for you"

"no you won't be in pain for 3 days" he said not even looking at us

"oh well then" she turned and looked at her boyfriend "See I said that there was nothing to worry about"

"yeah except for that little thing that your father isn't telling you" he kept looking at Charlie, Bella turned and looked at her father

"what aren't you telling me?" Charlie looked at her and then at Edward

"when do you learn to shut up boy" Bella looked at Edward and then her father

" I will never shut up when you are lying to her" Edward said and took Bella's hand

"Dad tell me what is it I can take it" she said and walked over to him with Edward behind her

"we have to kill you" he looked at her with tears in his eyes

"WHAT" she screamed and ran only to hear people behind her scream her name, she ran up to her room closed the door and locked it and ran inside of her closet and sat down crying

_Downstairs _

"Bella" Edward screamed after her he was about to run but someone hold him back

"don't son let her think about everything and when she's ready she'll come down" Carlisle said

"he's right Edward" he looked at Charlie

"I don't get it how can you kill your own daughter?" Edward asked and looked at him

"trust me I don't want to, but I don't want to make her a baby again, not one more time" Renée walked over to Charlie and sat on his lap

"isn't there any other way" she asked and looked him in the eyes

"no … or yea but then she will be in pain " he looked at Edward "if you changed her…"

"no no I won't do it I can't do it to her, I can't put her trough pain for 3 days I just can't" Edward said and sat down

"I don't get it" they all turned and looked at Alice "why don't you ask her what she wants?"

" I was wondering when one of you would say that" they all turned and looked at the door

"bells" Edward got up and ran to her and hugged her

"I've made my choice" she said as he put her down

" and that is? " Charlie asked while standing up

"I want ….."


End file.
